dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Break Loose From Hell: Frieza
Breaklose From Hell: Frieza is the official first chapter of the series of the same name by Goku484. After Mega Janemba ripped through Hell in the original story, Frieza went on to get his revenge. He (since icejin, dosen't need oxygen) flew threw space, heading straight for the familiar planet called Earth. The Start Frieza had been training during his many years in hell and became as strong as Cell when he fought Gohan. But, being many years apart, most of the Z-fighters were past that level as they kept up with their training through the Buu arc and beyond. Frieza knew that if Goku or Vegeta was around, he couldn't go head on. So, he divised a plan. He landed in front of Capsule Corps, where Bulla and Pan was playing in the yard. Frieza then shot a death beam at the 6 year old Bulla, killing her. Pan, tears going down her eyes, took off towards her family. Frieza tried to shoot her with a deathbeam, but just barely missed as Pan went full speed at only age 4. Pan landed at her house. Pan rung the doorbell. Videl came to the door. "Mommy, there's this monster, and, and he killed Bulla," Pan said still crying. "What!" said Videl, a tear falling. "Gohan," She called for her husband. "Yes," said Gohan as he hopped down the stairs. "Pan just said some monster killed Bulla," Videl reported. "Pan, sweaty, what did the monster look like," he asked bending on one knee. "He was White a...and purple, and ugly," Pan answered. "F...F...Frieza?! But that can't be! Thats impossible! We killed him when I was a kid! How did he get restored to life?!" Gohan then ripped off his suit which reaveled he had his father's training gi on. "Videl, I'll alert the others, stay here and keep Pan safe." Gohan said, getting serious. He flew out the house and tried to detect some chi, but as soon as the chi appeared, it dissapeared. This is because Frieza went hiding under crumbled mountains. He came to a half-broken computer whiched suck him up threw a tube. He was in a tank uncounscious. After 10 minutes, the Computer made some modifications. Frieza was now androidfied. He was now as strong as Gohan, when he fought Dabura. Meanwhile, Gohan was on top of the lookout with Piccolo. "How?! This can't be possible! How is he living," asked Piccolo dumbfounded. "How are we-Get Ready Here he comes," Gohan cut him off. Meanwhile Goten was playing basketball at the park with some friends from school. Trunks landed on the ground. "Hey Trunks, whats up?" asked Goten. "Nothing good. Goten, I know you feel that chi!" said Trunks Goten stopped dribbling. "Whoever it is, its bad, got alot of malice surrounding him." Said Goten. Tien and Chioutzu landed near the lookout. "Tien, long time no see," said Gohan. "Well, if isn't Son Gohan," said a familiar voice coming in. "Yamcha," Tien screamed with excitement. He hugged Yamcha. "Sorry, but this is no time for reunions, We got trouble." Said Piccolo. Goten and Trunks fly full speed towards capsule corps, and got there within a minute. Trunks looked over to the lawn, where he seen that the corpse of his late sister layed. Trunks died on the inside, his conscious no longer existed. Trunks ascended to a Super Saiyan 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks took flight ready to take off. "Goten, I'm going after tht menace, your welcome to join me if you want!" Trunks then took off, trying to detect the chi. Goten then turned Super Saiyan and followed him. Trunks followed the chi, but Goten stopped when his phone rung. Goten answered it. "Goten, this is Gohan, come to the lookout immediately!" Goten put his phone back in his pocket and flew towards the lookout. Meanwhile, Trunks detects the mysterious chi and jets after it. Trunks lands in a desert wasteland where he sees an android version of Frieza with a halo on his head. The Frieza Droid Assault Preceded By Break loose From Hell Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484